Kompleks - 17
by justmeaniethings2
Summary: Cuma cerita soal Kompleks-17, Kompleks terame terheboh yang ada di salah satu kota besar di Indonesia. Kompleks baru yang banyak diisi oleh keluarga baru, pasangan suami-istri yang baru nikah dan jalanin kehidupan rumah tangga. Seventeen in your area. GS for uke! Meanie, CheolHan, SoonHoon, SeokSoo, JunHao, VerKwan Area. Indonesia Centric
1. Penghuni Baru

"Sayang?" panggil seorang pria dari dalam kamar, buat seorang wanita dengan celemek merah yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan menu sarapan mereka didapur langsung menuju ke arah sumber suara.

"Ya? Kenapa ko?" tanya wanita itu sedikit bingung sewaktu ngeliat suaminya sekarang sedang sibuk mulai ngangkutin barang-barang dan dus mereka keluar.

"Ini benar udah gak ada yang ketinggalan lagi kan?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan dari sang istri.

"Iya ko. Hao udah gak perlu bawa apa-apa dulu. Kan kita baru mau nyicil sedikit-sedikit dulu." balas wanita yang menyebut namanya sebagai Hao.

Dia adalah Xu Minghao, atau sekarang kita menyebutnya sebagai Wen Minghao. Dia merupakan seorang istri dari Wen Junhui, pria keturunan China yang bekerja sebagai salah seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan Finansial yang cukup besar.

Bisa dibilang, mereka ini merupakan pasangan pengantin baru. Terhitung sejak 3 bulan yang lalu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri dan tinggal disebuah apartment kecil dipinggiran kota. Namun, beberapa minggu yang lalu memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah kompleks yang ada di pusat kota dan berjarak cukup dekat dengan kantor tempat Jun kerja.

Sebenernya kompleks tempat mereka bakal pindah itu bukan termasuk kompleks yang elit sih hanya saja ya cukup banyak diisi oleh para keluarga baru atau pasangan baru menikah seperti mereka. Dan kebetulan juga Jun ada kenalan yang merekomendasikan dan tinggal di kompleks itu juga jadi Jun cukup merasa aman-aman saja sih terlebih kenalannya itu juga sering cerita soal Kompleks-17 ini padanya.

"Ko udah selesai? Kalo udah selesai, ayo sarapan. Hao udah buatin nasi goreng loh." ujar Hao menyadarkan Jun dari lamunannya sebentar.

"Wah nasi goreng! Ayo koko juga udah laper nih dan gak sabar buat makan nasi goreng buatan kamu." bales Jun lalu segera merangkul mesra istrinya untuk menuju ke ruang makan.

"Nah kita sampai." ujar Jun sambil markirin mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua bernomor 12A, yang terletak dipaling ujung gang kompleks.

Rumah itu banyak didominasi oleh warna cokelat. Tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, paslah untuk ditinggali oleh pasangan baru seperti mereka. Dan rumah mereka ini persis menghadap taman dan kolam renang bersama milik kompleks.

"Barang-barangnya sudah dipindahin ke dalam. Hao mau masuk dulu? Koko mau nemuin pak RT kompleks ini sebentar." ujar Jun yang langsung dianggukin oleh Hao.

Di lain tempat...

"Ayah!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun sambil membawa bola ditangannya, menyusul sang ayah yang baru saja menyalakan motor maticnya, berniat untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Ayah ayo main sama Chan!" teriaknya sambil menyodorkan bola karet ke arah seorang pria tampan yang merupakan ayahnya. Menyadari hal itu ia pun cepat-cepat mematikan kembali mesin motornya.

"Nanti saja ya. Chan sekarang masuk dulu, sarapan sama Bibi. Ayah ada sedikit urusan sebentar. Menurut sama ayah ya?" balasnya buat bocah laki-laki bernama Chan itu langsung cemberut.

"Chan sudah makan, ayah! Chan mau main sama ayah!" balasnya dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan.

Sungcheol, sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Tak tega juga dia melihat wajah cemberut anaknya itu. Tapi ia juga harus segera bergegas karena calon penghuni baru di kompleks itu sudah menunggu. Ini salah satu kewajibannya sebagai Ketua RT muda di kompleks ini.

"Yasudah Chan mau ikut ayah? Tapi janji ya Chan gak boleh nakal. Oke?" dan setelahnya ayah dan anak itupun segera melajukan motor untuk pergi ke rumah yang akan ditempati oleh penghuni baru Kompleks 17.

Gak sampe 5 menit, motor matic berwarna hitam itu pun berhenti didepan sebuah rumah bernomor 12A, rumah pasangan Jun-Hao. Diteras depan, ia melihat si kepala keluarga yang menyambut kehadirannya.

"Maaf.. Maaf saya telat. Sudah lama ya sampainya?" ujar Sungcheol merasa sedikit tak enak juga karena terlambat datang.

"Tidak kok Pak RT. Kami juga baru tiba. Ah ini anak Bapak ya?" balas Jun lalu menoleh ke arah Chan yang cuma diem berdiri dibalik kaki ayahnya. Chan, anak itu emang cukup pemalu jika sama orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Ah coba Chan kasih salam dulu ke Om nya." ujar Sungcheol buat Chan, putranya langsung menurut.

"Halo om.. Aku Choi I Chan. Panggil saja Chan. Umur Chan 4 tahun!" ujarnya sambil nunjukkin jarinya yang berjumlah emat.

"Aduh pintarnya. Chan sudah sekolah dong ya?" bales Jun yang langsung mendapat anggukkan semangat dari Chan.

"Chan kelas TK kecil! Chan sekolah di Tunas Mekar om!" balasnya lagi buat Jun ketawa gemas akan kepolosan anak itu.

"Ahh aduh maaf pak.. Ayo masuk dulu malah kita kok jadinya ngobrol disini yaa.." ujar Jun sedikit ngerasa gak enak karena belum membiarkan tamunya masuk.

Kunjungan Cheol selaku ketua RT di rumah keluarga Wen emang tak terbilang lama. Obrolan mereka pun hanya seputar kompleks dan surat menyurat saja. Selepasnya hanya obrolan ringan dengan Chan, yang mana sangat disukai oleh Hao. Hao, istri Jun itu memang sangat menyukai anak-anak terutama anak yang pintar dan aktif seperti Chan ini.

"Terima kasih untuk kunjungannya Pak ah Bang Sungcheol. Harusnya tadi kami saja yang datang ke rumah abang ya jadi abang gak perlu repot-repot kesini." ujar Jun yang sudah terlihat cukup akrab dengan Sungcheol bahkan sekarang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Abang. Ini sesuai keinginan dari Sungcheol sendiri sih yang meminta Jun untuk tidak memanggilnya Pak.

"Bukan suatu masalah kok. Lagipula sudah kewajiban seorang ketua RT untuk berkunjung juga ke rumah penghuni baru Kompleks ini. Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan ya untuk meminta bantuan pada kami."

"Iya makasih banyak ya Bang.."

"Kalo gitu kami pamit dulu ya. Ayo Chan pamit dulu sama omnya." ujar Sungcheol pada Chan yang sedang asik makanin cokelat yang dikasih oleh Hao tadi.

"Terima kasih ya om Jun tante Hao! Chan pamit dulu ya.. Dadah om tante!" pamit Chan yang dibalas kekehan dari Jun dan Hao.

"Chan lucu banget ya ko.." ujar Hao selepas kepulangan Sungcheol dan Chan.

"Iya dia pintar. Oh ya ayo kita lanjut beberes lagi gak kerasa cepet banget udah siang. Dan nanti sore kita keliling ya, kita ke rumah Soonyoung sekalian juga kenalan sama tetangga baru yang lain." ujar Jun sambil ngerangkul mesra pinggang istrinya.

"Dan ko ingetin Hao ya besok pagi buat belanja. Hao mau masak buat perayaan kompleks besok." ujar Hao pada suaminya itu.

"Iya, besok Hao bawa kartu gold koko ya.. Itu uang bulanan untuk Hao, bisa Hao pakai."

"Iya, makasih ya ko.." dan setelahnya pasangan baru itu pun kembali menyibukkan diri untuk beberes. Yaa semoga saja keputusan mereka untum pindah ke Kompleks 17 ini merupakan keputusan yang baik ya? Dan penasaran bagaimana kehidupan mereka dan para tetangga selama mereka tinggal disana?

TBC


	2. Keluarga Mas Kwon

Seorang wanita terlihat sedang sibuk didapur, membersihkan beberapa peralatan makan yang telah selesai mereka gunakan tadi. Sementara seorang pria sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv yang menampilkan acara realityshow Korea, Running Man. Sangkin serunya menonton, suara tawanya bahkan sampai menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan kala menangkap beberapa adegan lucu yang dilakukan oleh Lee Kwangsoo, pemain RM favoritenya.

"Ih si mas kebiasaan banget berisik ck" gumamnya masih sambil ngebersihin piring-piring juga gelas kotor.

"De? Adek?" teriak sang suami dari ruang tengah buat dirinya mau gak mau cepet nanggepin. Kalo engga, mungkin ini rumah udah jadi kayak hutan sangkin berisiknya.

"Iya mas, kenapa?" sahutnya.

"Buatin mas kopi ya. Yang kentel, pake susu, gulanya dikit aja jangan banyak-banyak ya.." ujarnya masih dengan suaranya yang agak keras. Padahal jarak dapur sama ruang tengah itu gak jauh-jauh banget, cuma kepisah sama sekat itupun gak terlalu tipis.

Si adek yang diminta pun langsung nurut, tumben juga sih. Baru juga dia selesai nyuci piring, udah ada kerjaan lain aja. Kebiasaan emang suaminya itu padahal bikin kopi juga biasanya suka sendiri, soalnya kalo tiap dibuatin suka ngeluh ini itu. Kopinya ke enceranlah, kemanisan lah, kepahitan lah, ada aja komplainnya. Jadi dia lebih sering ngebiarinin suaminya itu buat kopi sendiri. Biarlah daripada di komplain mulu kan?

Dan gak sampe 5 menit, kopi itu pun jadi, udah sesuai permintaan. Mudah-mudahan ajalah gak ada komplain ini-itu. Udah capek dia tuh, mau istirahat aja. Lagipula malem-malem gini kan emang udah waktunya buat nyantai-nyantai, ya gak?

"Nih mas kopinya." ujar Jihoon sambil ngasihin segelas kopi susu buat suaminya yang masih asik nontonin tv. Sekarang yang lagi ditontonin itu drama korea, maklum jam tayang RM udah abis tadi dan berlanjut ke drama korea yang dimainin oleh Song Joongki dan Song Hyekyo, Descendent of The Sun, drama yang lagi populer-populer nya nih.

"Nah de ini kopinya baru mantap!" komen sang suami, Soonyoung buat Jihoon nganggukin kepala aja, gak mau respon karena dirinya ikut terfokus ke layar tv. Maklumlah dia emang gak mau yang namanya buat ketinggalan nonton.

Btw buat yang penasaran, ini pasangan kedua kita setelah pasangan JunHao yang tinggal di Kompleks 17. Rumahnya gak jauh kok dari JunHao, cuma berjarak 3 rumah aja, nomor rumahnya 8A. Rumah bercat biru tanpa pagar dan memiliki kolam kecil dihalaman rumahnya.

Kwon Soonyoung si suami adalah rekan kerja Jun di kantor. Kalo Jun adalah manager, Soonyoung ini kepala bagian di divisi pemasarannya. So, gak heran lah kalo mereka saling kenal. Nah buat Jihoon, sang istri cuma seorang guru piano disalah satu tempat kursus yang gak jauh dari kompleks.

Pasangan Kwon ini udah hampir setahun menikah dan tinggal di Kompleks 17. Sejak awal, mereka memang udah mutusin buat pindah ke Kompleks ini. Sengaja, nyoba buat mandiri, tinggal berdua tanpa kedua orang tua mereka. Lagipula memang begitu kan kalo udah berkeluarga?

"Dek kalo menurut adek, antara mas sama si Joongki Joongki itu, gantengan siapa?" ujar Soonyoung tiba-tiba buat Jihoon yang lagi fokus nonton langsung nolehin kepalanya.

Loh darimana Soonyoung tau soal Joongki Joongki itu? Ya darimana lagi kalo bukan dadi istrinya sendiri yang maniak nontoin drakor? Udah kebiasaan dia tiap hari dengerin si adek selalu ngomong "Mas.. Liat mas Joongki ini ganteng banget ya?" "Tuh mana macho banget lagi." "Keren-keren gimana gitu kalo pake seragam." So gak heran kalo dia udah terlalu hapal sama nama aktor Korea favorite istrinya itu. Ya derita suami-suami punya istri demen nontonin drama korea begini kali ya?

"Ya kalo menurut mas sendiri, gantengan siapa?" bales Jihoon seadanya, udah terlalu males kadang buat nanggepin suaminya itu.

"Ya kalo menurut mas sih ya pasti gantengan mas lah." ujar Soonyoung dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Jihoon cuma bisa mendelik tanpa mau menanggapi lebih lanjut. Suaminya itu emang suka gitu, kepedean.

"Dek kok gak jawab sih? Gantengan mas kan?" ujar Soonyoung sambil nyoba nyenggol-nyenggolin sikunya ke Jihoon.

"Apa sih mas? Lagi seru nonton juga! Ganggu aja!" bales Jihoon penuh emosi. Ya gimana gak emosi? Orang lagi asik nonton malah digangguin sama hal gak penting sama suami over pede nya itu. Yang kena marah cuma bisa senyum-senyum aja sampe matanya ilang. Ganggugodain Jihoon itu emang udah jadi salah satu kebiasaannya emang.

"Makin manis aja si adek kalo lagi marah-marah gitu. Jadi makin cinta mamas teh.." - Kwon Soonyoung 2k18.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Bel rumah itu bunyi, nandain jika ada tamu yang dateng. Soonyoung-Jihoon keduanya sama-sama denger kok bel rumahnya bunyi. Tapi mereka cuma masih bingung aja siapa kira-kira yang dateng malem-malem begini. Emang belum terlalu malem banget sih cuma setaunya mereka juga lagi gak ada janji buat ketemu siapa-siapa?

"Dek ada tamu tuh coba liat dulu." ujar Soonyoung buat Jihoon langsung jalan ke arah pintu, bukain pintu buat tamu mereka.

"Malam.. Kwon Soonyoungnya ada?" tanya Jun sedikit ragu karena jujur aja sih dia emang dulu pernah mampir ke rumah Soonyoung tapi itu juga cuma sebentar dan satu kali. Takut aja dia salah rumah, bisa aja kan?

"Oh temennya mas ya? Silakan masuk.. Mas ada temennya nih dateng." ujar Jihoon buat Soonyoung yang ngedenger langsung ngehampirin.

"Woo tetangga baru! Halo bro ayo masuk-masuk duduk dulu didalem." sambut Soonyoung sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Jun, akrab. Gak lupa juga dia ngasih seulas senyum kecil buat Hao, istri Jun yang sejak tadi diam.

"Jadi udah beneran pindah nih kesini? Kok gak ngabar-ngabarin sih? Kalo tau kan bisalah dibantu." ujar Soonyoung pada Jun.

"Haha gaklah, gak enak, takutnya malah ngerepotin. Lagipula masih baru nyicil-nyicil juga sih. Sekalian ngurusin beberapa surat lain juga." bales Jun sekenanya.

"Ah ini maaf ya cuma ada es sirup aja. Diminum dulu.." ujar Jihoon sambil ngebawain empat gelas es sirup rasa jeruk buat tamunya itu.

"Oh iya dek, jadi Jun sama istrinya ini baru pindah ke rumah nomor 12 sana. Jadi mereka ini tetangga baru kita sekarang." jelas Soonyoung buat Jihoon nganggukin kepalanya.

"Wah kalo gitu selamat datang di Kompleks 17. Semoga betah yang tinggal disini." ujar Jihoon yang dibalas senyuman oleh Jun-Hao.

"Ah iya hampir lupa. Ini, ada sedikit bingkisan dari kami." ujar Hao sambil nyerahin satu bingkisan berisi seloyang agar lapis cokelat buatannya.

"Aduh kenapa repot-repot sih. Duh maaf loh ya kami belum bisa kasih apa-apa. Nanti-"

"Mba, gak repot sama sekali kok. Kami memang sengaja nyiapin ini buat dibagi-bagiin ke tetangga sekitar. Tapi maaf, cuma itu aja." ujar Hao agak gak enak.

"Yaampun gak masalah loh dan makasih banget ya.. Pasti akan kami habiskan." dan setelah itu dimulailah obrolan-obrolan ringan antar pasangan Kwon-Wen. Yaa hitung-hitung sedikit membangun keakraban lah antar tetangga baru. Ini baru dibahas soal satu keluarga lagi. So, gimana ya kehidupan keluarga lain di Kompleks 17 ini?

TBC


	3. Pesta BBQ Kompleks 17

Jadi tiap tanggal 17 di setiap bulannya, warga kompleks 17 pasti akan kumpul-kumpul di Balai Kota buat ngadain acara. Ini udah jadi suatu kebiasaan buat para warga Kompleks untuk kumpul bareng bahkan sejak awal tinggal disana. Acara kayak gini itu bentukan dari Choi Sungcheol, si ketua RT. Tujuannya ya udah jelas buat ngumpulin para warga sekaligus ngebangun kedekatan antar tetangga. Hal kayak gini nyatanya cukup efektif bagi para warga. Buktinya mereka jadi akrab dan saling kenal bahkan gak sungkan buat saling bantu satu sama lain.

Hari ini ada yang sedikit beda, si ketua RT muda itu sengaja mengajak para warga buat ngadain pesta BBQ di Balai Kota. Padahal biasanya mereka cuma kumpul, terus makan bareng sama makan bareng masakan prasmanan yang disiapin para ibu. Tapi karena ingin suasana yang beda, BBQ-anlah yang sengaja dijadiin pilihan.

Ini merupakan pertama kalinya Jun dan Hao ikut serta dalam acara Kompleks 17. Sebagai warga baru, mereka cukup ngerasa canggung juga terlebih belum banyak warga yang mereka kenal. Hanya beberapa keluarga dan itupun tetangga yang rumahnya disekitar-sekitar mereka saja seperti Soonyoung-Jihoon atau pasangan pengantin baru Hansol-Sungkwan yang baru nikah dua bulan lalu.

"Ci pokoknya cici tenang aja deh. Ibu-ibu disini pada asik kok lagian masih pada muda-muda juga, seumuran mungkin sama cici. Gak ada tuh yang namanya ibu-ibu gendut yang tua, yang bawel, yang tukang gosip kayak modelan FTV gitulah pokoknya disini. Jadi tenang aja ci gak bakal ada yang nyinyir-nyinyiran atau gosip-gosipan." ujar Sungkwan panjang lebar pada Hao yang sejak tadi diam.

Sekarang ini Sungkwan-Hao-Jihoon sedang jalan ke rumah milik keluarga Lee, salah satu warga Kompleks 17 yang letaknya paling dekat dengan Balai Kota. Sungkwan bilang begitu supaya buat Hao nyaman aja dan gak berpikir macem-macem soal ibu-ibu yang lain terlebih kan dia juga belum sempat kenal sama semua warga Kompleks 17. Biasa, kadang namanya juga warga baru pasti suka ada ketakutan-ketakutan sendiri kan?

"Nah bentar lagi kita sampai ke rumahnya mbayu Jisoo. Itu dia rumahnya, yang paling besar itu loh." ujar Sungkwan sambil menunjuk salah satu rumah yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari mereka.

Dari jauh Hao bisa ngeliat satu rumah tingkat bercat putih dengan pagar tinggi berwarna hitam. Rumah itu memang beda dengan bentuk rumah lain di kompleks ini dan rumahnya terlihat lebih besar dari rumah kebanyakan. Bisa dilihat juga rumah itu punya halaman luar yang cukup luas serta garasi dengan beberapa pintu yang mana bisa menjelaskan soal status sosial pemilik rumah itu.

"Kalo cici pikir mbayu Jisoo itu orang orang yang terpandang, itu bener banget. Suaminya itu pejabat daerah sini. Tau Lee Seokmin Ketua DPD Partai Pembangunan? Nah itu suaminya, ci.." jelas Sungkwan panjang lebar bak seorang informan.

"Dan mbayu Jisoo sendiri itu pemilik Yayasan Sosial Kasih Bunda." sambung Jihoon buat Hao cuma bisa diam, terlalu speechless sama informasi yang dia dapetin soal Jisoo Jisoo itu.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Mbayu Jisoo itu baik banget loh gak ada sombong-sombongnya sama sekali. Bahkan paling sering ngebantu di Kompleks 17 ini." Hao nganggukin kepalanya. Dari obrolan-obrolan itu, Hao jadi makin penasaran sama sosoknya.

Baru aja mereka bertiga mau mencet bell, eh pagar rumah itu malah udah kebuka. Pas banget ada yang baru aja keluar dari dalam rumah itu. Sesosok wanita bertubuh tinggi bak model dengan pakaian modis. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum saat berpapasan dengan mereka bertiga. Hao yang gak kenal sama wanita itu pun cuma bisa bales senyumnya canggung. Jujur, kalo boleh Hao akuin, wanita itu keliatan cantik banget apalagi ditambah dengan kulit putih dan tubuh langsingnya buat siapapun pasti iri melihatnya.

"Teh mau kemana?" tanya Sungkwan pada wanita tinggi itu.

"Ah ini mau ke rumah sebentar, ada yang kelupaan buat dibawa. Kalian masuk dulu aja, yang lain udah pada ngumpul loh." balasnya lalu dengan sedikit terburu berjalan menjauh.

"Kalo cici penasaran itu siapa, namanya Wonwoo, aku sendiri sih biasanya suka manggilnya teteh Wonu. Cantik kan ya ci?" dan Sungkwan si informan kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

"Eh udah ngobrolnya dilanjutin didalem aja. Gak enak pasti udah ditungguin sama yang lain." ujar Jihoon menginterupsi. Mungkin kalo gak diinterupsi sama Jihoon, Sungkwan udah mulai menceritakan semua yang ia tau pada Hao. Ya biasalah Sungkwan emang gitu, suka cerewet apalagi sama orang baru macem Hao.

Jam udah nunjukin pukul 10 malam. Gak kerasa sih waktu berjalan cepat. Meski udah semakin larut, tapi suasana disana masih saja terlihat ramai dan saling berbaur dengan asiknya. Bahkan Jun sendiri udah keliatan akrab dan asik mengobrol dengan beberapa kepala keluarga yang ada disana.

"Nah jadi ginilah kebiasaan kita tiap tanggal 17, suka ngumpul disini." ujar Soonyoung sambil meneguk colanya pada Jun.

"Tapi ini agak beda sih karena biasanya kita ngadain pesta prasmanan cuma tau nih si Bang Cheol lagi kesambet apaan malah ngajak BBQ-an." ujar pria lainnya yang memiliki wajah kebarat-baratan atau istilahnya bule gitu.

Jun sih udah kenal sama si pria itu. Namanya Hansol, Chwe Hansol si pengantin baru, suami dari Sungkwan yang rumahnya pas disamping rumah mereka. Hansol ini terhitung masih muda, umurnya bahkan baru 25 tahun tapi dia udah dibilang cukup mapan. Wajarlah, ia merupakan seorang kepala redaktur disebuah media konvensional daerah. Dan istrinya sendiri merupakan seorang pemilik restoran mie yang cukup terkenal di daerah mereka itu.

"Pada kumpul disini ya ternyata." ujar sosok pria lainnya, seorang pria berhidung mancung ikut berkumpul sambil membawa sebuah piring plastik berisi beberapa potongan kue yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Nah ini dia akhirnya dateng juga. Oh ya Jun, belum kenalan ya. Jadi ini Bapak Pejabat Terhormat di Kompleks 17 nih.. Namanya Lee Seokmin. Dan Seok ini Jun, tetangga baru kita sekaligus rekan kerja di kantor." ujar Soonyoung saling memperkenalkan.

"Oh jadi ini tetangga baru yang tadi dibilang itu? Salam kenal ya. Betah-betah disini." ujar Seokmin sambil menjabat tangan Jun yang keliatan sedikit canggung. Gimana gak canggung? Dia jabatan tangan sama seorang pejabat cuy! Agak lebay sih sebenernya cuma yaudalah ya biarinin aja hehe

"Kalo diliat-liat kayaknya ada yang kurang. Mana si Mingyu? Kok gak keliatan ya?" tanya Seokmin pada Soonyoung dan Hansol. Kalo Jun sih cuma diem aja karena dia gak kenal sama yang namanya Mingyu Mingyu itu.

"Gak bisa dateng katanya, ada operasi dadakan. Tapi kalo istrinya sih tadi ada dateng kumpul sama yang lain." jelas Soonyoung yang dianggukin sama Seokmin. Dari obrolan yang ditangkap sih Jun paham profesi orang yang diomongin sama mereka berdua ini meski ya dia emang belum sempet ketemu sih sama orang yang dimaksud itu. Dan setelahnya mereka pun memulai beberapa obrolan ringan diselingi dengan obrolan khas kepala keluarga, apalagi kalo bukan soal kerjaan sampai mereka gak sadar kalo hari udah makin larut.

"Ternyata pada disini. Udah malem yuk beberes bentar. Abis itu mau lanjut ngobrol lagi gapapa deh. Kasian itu ibu-ibu udah pada kecapean." ujar Sungcheol si Ketua RT muda nan tampan.

"Eyalah bang Cheol yoklah beberes. Biar cepet bersih, cepet pulang, cepet kelonan deh dirumah." bales Soonyoung setengah bercanda.

"Ngeledek kamu?" bales Sungcheol agak sedikit sensi.

"Elah bang canda doang. Jangan baperan lah malu sama Chan hahaha"

"Dah cepet mulai beres-beresnya. Udah selesai baru pada boleh pulang." dan abis itu mereka pun mulai beberes-beres Balai Kota. Ya kira-kira begitulah sedikit keakraban yang terlihat diantara warga Kompleks 17. Mau ikut gabung dengan mereka jadi warga Kompleks 17 jugakah?

TBC


	4. Aktivitas di Pagi Hari

Pagi-pagi kalo ngeliat ibu-ibu udah pada rame ngerubungin gerobak sayurnya Mang Hoseok udah bukan pemandangan yang aneh lagi di kompleks. Tiap hari mulai dari pukul 7 pagi, dideket pos ronda, udah jadi tempat biasa Mang Hoseok, tukang sayur keliling mangkal dan ibu-ibu kompleks udah pada langsung ngerubungin.

"Mang terongnya berapaan nih?" tanya seorang wanita berdaster merah dan rambut yang penuh roll-an.

"5.000an aja, gak mahal-mahal. Ayo diborong bu.." bales Mang Hoseok sambil ngitungin uang kembalian buat pembelinya.

"Mang beli cabenya ya 10.000 aja tapi banyakin rawitnya ya." ujar ibu-ibu berdaster biru lainnya.

"Mang ada dada ayam gak?" kalo ini Sungkwan yang nanya. Dia daritadi sibuk nyariin dada ayam tapi gak ketemu di gerobak yang penuh sama sayuran itu.

"Aduh dada ayamnya kosong. Ini ada juga udah pesenan bu Taehyung kompleks sebelah." bales Mang Hoseok.

"Yah mang bukannya beli banyakan. Mau beli nih!" bales Sungkwan agak sedikit kecewa karena apa yang dicarinya gak ada.

"Emang buat apaan sih jeng?" tanya wanita yang pake roll itu.

"Buat masaklah bu, biasa lagi diet. Belum sempet belanja bulanan juga. Stock dirumah habis. Makanya kirain si Mang Hoseok ada jual." bales Sungkwan sekenanya.

Dari jauh, seorang wanita cantik terlihat sedang asik berjogging. Sesekali ia juga terlihat membalas beberapa sapaan para penghuni kompleks lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Dari yang keliatan juga sih kayaknya dia udah cukup lama jogging sendirian. Terbukti dari pakaiannya yang udah basah begitu juga rambut hitam panjangnya yang udah keliatan agak lepek karena keringat.

"Pagi teh, abis jogging?" sapa Sungkwan sewaktu wanita itu mendekat ke arah gerombolan.

"Pagi.. Iya, Kwan. Udah lama gak olahraga pagi nih. Oh ya pagi juga semua.." sapanya lengkap dengan senyuman. Cantik. Bahkan Mang Hoseok aja sampe salfok sangkin ngeliat cantiknya orang itu.

"Tuh Kwan daripada diet-diet mending olahraga aja kayak jeng Wonu. Sehat dan badan juga dijamin singset." ujar ibu-ibu berdaster biru pada Sungkwan.

"Ih si mba Sungwoon mah ngeledek nih?" bales Sungkwan sedikit agak tersinggung sih meski ya dia tau Sungwoon cuma bercanda. Tau banget malah, wajar temen segrup rumpi 'Ibu Gaul Kompleks 17' dia sih.

"Wonu gak belanja?" tanya Jisung, si ibu berdaster merah dan rambut yang penuh roll.

"Ah gak bu, masih banyak stock dirumah." bales Wonwoo sekenanya aja. Dia emang bisa terbilang bukan termasuk geng ibu-ibu belanja sayur di Mang Hoseok sih.

"Yauda kalo gitu, pulang dulu ya ibu-ibu.. Permisi.." pamitnya.

"Duh kadang ya suka iri sama jeng Wonu. Udah cantik, tinggi, langsing, pinter, suaminya dokter ganteng lagi." ujar Baekhyun, yang baru gabung sama yang lain. Dia ngomong gitu karena gak sengaja aja papasan sama Wonwoo dijalan tadi.

Dan ya begitulah kalo ibu-ibu tukang rumpi udah pada ngumpul, pasti ujung-ujungnya ngegosip. Belanja sayur yang harusnya bisa lima belas menit bisa jadi satu-dua jam. Mang Hoseok mah ya pasrah aja dia selama dagangannya laku, jadi lapak gosipnya ibu-ibu juga gapapalah. Yang penting dagangan abis, duit tetep ngalir. Ya gak? Hehe

Coba Kwan mana sini kamu jelasin omongan kamu kemarin yang katanya di Kompleks 17 gak ada ibu-ibu tukang rumpinya :')

Wonwoo masuk ke dalem kamarnya. Dan hal yang pertama dia liat, kamar yang masih gelap dan dingin. Dia bahkan sampe menggigil sendiri karena hawa AC yang langsung mengenai kulit putihnya itu. Di tengah ranjang dia masih bisa ngeliat buntalan besar berselimut tebal putih yang masih asik bergelung nyaman.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Wonwoo meraih remote AC dan mematikan pendinging ruangan itu. Setelahnya tak lupa ia untuk membuka gorden kamar berwarna burgundy, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Yang?" ujar Mingyu dengan suara sengaunya yang amat kentara, khas bangun tidur sekali.

"Udah pagi. Gak mau siap-siap a'?" tanya Wonwoo sambil ngedudukin diri disamping ranjang, disamping posisi telentang Mingyu yang masih berselimut tebal.

"Hari ini kosong, cuti." balesnya lagi lalu memiringkan sedikit posisi tidurnya agar bisa ngeliat wajah istri cantiknya.

Dan yeah ini pasangan Kim kita. Kim Mingyu dan Kim -Jeon- Wonwoo. Pasutri yang udah hampir 3 tahun menikah dan tinggal di Kompleks 17. Kalo boleh sombong, pasangan ini merupakan salah satu pasangan yang terkenal di Kompleks 17 bahkan Kompleks sebelah. Ya wajar sih abis rupa keduanya itu bisa dibilang sama-sama cakep.

Kim Mingyu, 27 tahun, Dokter Spesialis Toraks. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, 186 cm. Ditambah proporsi tubuhnya yang bagus dan wajah yang tampan. Jangan lupain juga gigi taringnya yang nambah poin kegantengannya setiap kali keliatan waktu dia ngomong ataupun ketawa. Dan yang buat dia makin terkenal itu ya karena sifatnya sih. Dia baik, ramah, gampang akrab dan gaul sama para tetangga, supel gitulah terus suamiable banget. Iya, itu menurut pendapat para ibu-ibu kompleks. Mingyu itu jadi bisa dapet predikat itu karena dirinya yang serba bisa, paket lengkaplah kalo dijadiin suami.

Bisa masak

Bisa benerin saluran listrik

Bisa benerin keran air yang macet

Bisa benerin pipa air yang bocor

Bisa benerin genteng yang pecah

Bisa bikin hati cenat cenut tiap ada kamu /plak/

Pokoknya gitulah. Btw ini Mingyu kok malah jadi semacam tukang sih :")

Nah kalo Wonwoo, dia sih jelas terkenal karena kecantikannya. Wajah yang cantik, kulit putih, tubuh tinggi nan langsing kadang suka buat ibu-ibu kompleks pada iri. Bayanginnya aja udah berasa ngeliat model papan atas yang suka sliweran di tv gitu ya. Padahal mah dia cuma seorang dosen matematika di salah satu univ negeri. Dia pintar, man.. Dia bahkan udah dapet gelar S2 diumur dia yang ke 22 tahun. Ya beruntunglah ya para mahasiswa yang diajar olehnya udah dapet dosen cantik, pintar lagi. Tapi masalah killer gak nya sih ya gak tau hehe tanyain aja ke mahasiswanya lol

"Hari ini kamu juga gak ada jadwal ngajar kan?" tanya Mingyu dengan mata masih setengah terpejam dan langsung diangguki oleh Wonwoo.

"Ayo bangun a'. Hari ini mau sarapan apa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil narik selimut putih tebal yang ngebalut tubuh shirtless suaminya itu, kebiasaan tiap kali tidur ya gitu, gak pernah pake baju.

"Yang dingin!" protes Mingyu lalu kembali menarik selimut tebal itu dan posisiin dirinya kembali ke posisi tiduran lagi.

"Bangun, pemalas! Liat tuh udah jam berapa?" ujar Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi narik selimut tebal itu bahkan sampe jatuh ke lantai. Jam emang udah nunjukin pukul 9 pagi, tapi Mingyu masih belum rela ninggalin kasurnya itu. Masih terlalu ngantuk.

"Yang, ngantuk. Biarin aku tidur lagi. Semalam kan aku lembur.." bales Mingyu setengah merajuk. Tapi ya namanya juga Wonwoo, dia orang yang keras sama sekali gak mau ngubris.

"Ayo bangun pemalas!" ujar Wonwoo sambil nepuk-nepukin pipi Mingyu yang udah kembali mejamin matanya.

"Ayo ba-"

Brugg

"Aa' lepasin! Sesak nih!" berontak Wonwoo waktu Mingyu meluk tubuh dia kuat-kuat bahkan sampe susah buat nafas. Tapi Mingyu sih tetep diem aja dan malah makin erat melukin istrinya itu.

"Aa'~" bisik Wonwoo tapi Mingyu masih aja diem. Wonwoo jadi malu sendiri, mukanya udah merah banget. Gimana ya? Abis posisinya sekarang ini ambigu banget.

"Aa' ada yang keras." dan bisikan Wonwoo itu sukses buat mata Mingyu kebuka dan senyum dibibir yang melebar.

"Hehehe"

"Malah ketawa. Awas ah! Sakit tau auu nusuk-nusuk!" bales Wonwoo tapi ya gitu Mingyu tetep gak gubris.

"Ayang~" bisik Mingyu ditelinga kiri Wonwoo dengan suara beratnya. Dan alarm di kepala Wonwoo udah bunyi dengan nyaringnya. Udah paham banget nih situasi kayak gini. Dan yeah, Wonwoo pada akhirnya cuma bisa pasrah aja kalo harus olahraga pagi dua kali ehh

TBC


	5. Choi I Chan

Seperti biasa, tiap pagi pasti Sungcheol udah sibuk didapur, siapin sarapan dan bekal buat putranya. Ya, namanya cuma hidup berdua sama anaknya yang masih kecil, mau berharap apa emangnya? Ada sih Bibi Hyo yang suka bantu beberes rumah atau nyuci-nyuci pakaian tapi ya gitu, cuma dateng kalo siang aja. Selebihnya? Sungcheol bisa kok ngurus sendiri.

Nah buat yang penasaran dimana istrinya, jadi gini ehem Sungcheol itu udah duda. Iya, duda, istrinya udah gak ada, udah meninggal sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu karena sakit kanker. Sakitnya udah lama bahkan jauh sebelum mereka pacaran. Tapi ya namanya juga Sungcheol, kalo udah cinta ya jadi keras kepala. Dia orang yang selalu positif makanya gak pernah terlalu peduliin omongan orang. Dia tetap mutusin buat nikah, jalanin kehidupan normal layaknya pasangan suami-istri biasa, hingga Chan hadir ditengah mereka sampe saat itu tiba. Penyakit kanker istrinya udah terlalu parah. Pengobatan terus berjalan tapi tak mengubah apapun hingga yeah takdir berakhir memisahkan mereka.

Dan ya jadi gitulah keadaannya sekarang. Terpuruk? Pasti sempatlah. Suami mana yang bisa tenang-tenang aja sesudah ditinggal mati istrinya? Apalagi ninggalin juga seorang anak yang bahkan saat itu masih terlalu kecil. Ya, umur Chan saat itu bahkan belum genap 2 tahun dan masih butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Tapi namanya juga Sungcheol, dia masih ingat dia punya Chan. Terpuruk lama-lama juga gak baik, karena masih ada kehidupan lain yang harus ia topang. Ia harus kuat demi anaknya. Ia harus bangkit demi anaknya yang perlu kasih sayang yang lebih darinya. Dari itu, Sungcheol bangkit dan jadilah dirinya yang sekarang, seorang ayah yang kuat untuk jagoannya.

"Yah!" panggil Chan dengan semangatnya bahkan bocah laki-laki itu udah lari-lari dengan pakaian seragam lengkap berwarna biru muda.

"Loh jagoan ayah udah rapi?" ujar Sungcheol lalu mengangkat tubuh Chan, dibawa ke dalam gendongannya.

"Sudah! Ayah hari ini Chan mau makan sosis dan kentang goreng!" balas Chan dengan wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman, lucu.

"Tidak. Kemarin Chan juga sudah makan itu. Hari ini makan nasi goreng baso, deal?" ujar Sungcheol buat Chan seketika merengut. Jagoannya itu emang agak susah dan rewel soal makanan. Kalo bukan makanan yang dia suka, dia pasti bakal nolak.

"Di tambah puding cokelat dan kue keju sepulang sekolah. Gimana?" tawar Sungcheol dan seketika wajah Chan kembali ceria.

"Bener ya? Ayah mau beliin Chan kue keju?" Tanya Chan lagi.

"Iya, ayah janji. Jadi sekarang sarapan nasi goreng baso, oke?" dan anggukan kepala Chan jadi balasan kuat untuknya.

Sarapan udah, bekal juga udah dimasukin ke tas, Chan juga udah siap sama seragam tas dan sepatunya, tinggal nunggu Sungcheol selesai cuci piring baru deh mereka berangkat. Chan yang udah siap dengan ransel biru bergambar pinguin Pororo dan sepatu hitamnya menunggu sang ayah di teras rumah sambil sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang berjalan melewati rumahnya mulai dari pedagang keliling hingga tetangganya, maklum anak-anak.

"Pagi tante Hao!" teriak Chan sewaktu dirinya baru aja keluar pagar rumah, menunggu ayahnya yang sekarang sedang memanaskan motor di garasi, bersiap mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Hai Chan.. Mau pergi sekolah ya?" sapa Hao yang saat itu kebetulan lagi lewat di depan rumah Sungcheol, abis dari warung bubur ayam Mang Jongdae yang terkenal enak di dekat mini market depan kompleks yang jaraknya gak gitu jauh dari rumah itu.

"Iya tante, Chan mau pergi ke sekolah! Hari ini ada lomba! Chan ikut lomba mewarnai!" ujar Chan penuh semangat menceritakan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti di sekolah.

"Wah hebat! Semoga menang ya! Nanti kalo Chan menang, tante janji bakal buatin Chan cupcakes cokelat. Gimana?" ujar Hao memberikan semangat buat Chan langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Yeyy! Chan mau cupcakes tante! Chan mau Chan mau!" dan Hao pun cuma bisa terkekeh aja ngeliat kelucuan Chan. Ahh Hao jadi gemes sendiri. Kalo gitu, Hao gak niat buat yang semacam Chan juga gitu?

"Ah pagi dek.." sapa Sungcheol dari atas motor matic hitamnya, nampilin seulas senyum ganteng pada Hao yang ada.

"Pagi juga bang.. Mau nganter Chan sekolah?" tanya Hao basa-basi padahal dia sendiri udah tau jawabannya apa haha

"Iya. Mau kemana? Kok sendiri?" tanya Sungcheol.

"Oh ini abis beli bubur Mang Jongdae. Koko katanya pengen sarapan bubur jadi yauda Hao beliin deh." jelas Hao yang dibalas anggukan paham dari Sungcheol.

'Enak ya mau apa-apa tinggal minta ke istri. Kok Sungcheol jadi iri? Ehh jangan jangan iri. Gak baik, Cheol..'

"Kalo gitu Hao pulang dulu ya bang.. Koko udah nungguin buburnya pasti takut kelamaan. Byebye Chan jangan nakal loh ya di sekolah!" pamit Hao.

"Yah ayo berangkat! Nanti Chan telat!" ujar Chan menyadarkan ayahnya agar segera mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Oh iya. Ayo pegangan ya?" dan setelah itu motor matic berwarna hitam itu pun melaju, membawa Sungcheol dan jagoannya meninggalkan Kompleks 17.

Jun ngerasa agak bingung. Abis gimana ya? Sehabis pulang dari beli bubur, istrinya Hao itu gak bisa lagi berenti senyum. Kan aneh. Takut aja dia istrinya kesambet atau apa gitu. Atau malah ketemu tetangga yang ganteng dan- ealah apaan! Jun juga gak kalah ganteng kok! Buktinya dulu dari jaman SD-SMA aja dia populer gitu. Iyain aja gais biar cepet hmm.

"Hao kamu kenapa?" tanyanya gak tahan. Hao yang lagi buatin teh manis didapur jadi noleh.

"Hmm? Memang Hao kenapa, ko?" tanya Hao balik, gak paham.

"Koko liat kamu daritadi senyum-senyum gitu abis pulang dari beli bubur. Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dan kini koran yang tadi sempat dia baca langsung dia lipat. Gak enak dong ngobrol setengah-setengah. Ya kan?

"Memang iya ya ko?" dan gitulah Hao kita yang polos.

"Ko ini Hao udah beliin bubur ayamnya. Tadi sih waktu Hao beli lumayan rame disana. Kayaknya emang beneran enak deh." ujar Hao sambil ngebawa dua mangkuk bubur ayam yang tadi ia beli untuk mereka berdua. Lagipula mereka emang penasaran abis dari kemarin banyak dapet rekomendasi dari Soonyoung dan Sungkwan soal makanan enak di dekat kompleks sih.

"Mau Hao hangatin lagi di microwave gak ko?" tanya Hao yang langsung dapet gelengan dari Jun.

"Hari ini Hao ada rencana mau kemana?" tanya Jun disela menyantap buburnya. Biasalah, namanya juga suami suka nanyain istrinya mau ngapain selama ditinggal mau kerja. Ya maklum, pasutri baru. Nanti juga setahun dua tahun kedepan udah bodo-bodo amat mau kemana juga *lahh

"Rencananya sih Hao nanti siang mau ke supermarket, ko. Mau beli bahan cupcakes." jelas Hao sambil meneguk pelan tehnya.

"Mau buat cupcakes ya?"

"Iya, Hao mau buatin cupcakes buat Chan, udah janji juga tadi." jelas Hao yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Jun.

"Chan katanya hari ini mau ikut lomba mewarnai dan Hao bilang Hao janji mau buatin dia cupcakes cokelat. Gak apa kan, ko?" sambungnya setengah meminta ijin.

"Ya gak apa. Memang kenapa koko ngelarang, hmm? Koko liat, kamu suka banget ya sama Chan." ujar Jun yang langsung diangguki sama Hao.

"Iya, abis Chan lucu, pintar juga. Ko, Hao juga pengen deh punya yang kayak Chan." dan omongan Hao itu sukses buat Jun kesedak buburnya. Kaget, Hao buru-buru ngasihin teh hangatnya buat sang suami yang kesedak.

"Yaampun ko kok bisa kesedak sih.. Kayak anak kecil aja. Pelan-pelan makanya makannya." omel Hao sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jun pelan.

Duh Hao sadar gak sih sama apa yang kamh omongin tadi? Nah Jun gimana tuh Hao nya katanya minta mau punya yang kayak Chan loh. Gimana? Ada rencana mau ngasih? Hehe

TBC


	6. Dibalik Apa yang Terlihat

Udah hampir 5 tahun Seokmin jadi pejabat daerah. Sebenernya bukan tanpa alasan sih dia terjunin diri jadi pejabat daerah. Ini berawal dari janjinya ke ayahnya dulu sebelum meninggal. Iya, jadi Seokmin itu emang terlahir dari keluarga politikus yang terkenal. Ayahnya bahkan mantan menteri pendidikan dan masih aktif dibeberapa kegiatan partai. 3 anak laki-laki dikeluarga, termasuk dirinya yang bungsu semuanya jadi ikut secara tak langsung terjun ke dunia politik.

Jadi pejabat sebenernya bukan kemauan Seokmin sebenernya sih. Dia lebih suka ngejalanin bisnis minyak nya atau batu bara nya daripada harus terjun ke dunia politik yang rumit. Tapi, karena dirinya yang sudah terlanjur janji pada sang ayah buat dirinya resmi menjadi pejabat. Siapa yang menyangka dirinya bisa benar-benar jadi pejabat daerah? Ia sendiri bahkan tak pernah menyangka bisa menang dalam pilkada dan duduk di kursi DPD seperti sekarang ini. Tapi dukungan keluarga dan istri membantunya untuk semangat dan amanah menjalankan tanggungjawab tugas yang diterimanya.

Seokmin tau, terpilihnya menjadi seorang wakil rakyat pasti akan membuat dirinya sibuk. Ia tau bahkan sangat mengerti gimana bakal sibuknya ia kedepan, mengurusi segala hal di pemerintahan juga membela hak rakyat yang telah memilihnya. Selama ini ia bekerja dengan jujur, bersih hingga terkadang sampai lupa waktu. Semua ia lakukan demi rakyat, demi tanggungjawab yang diembannya. Dan sebagai seorang istri yang sportif, Jisoo terus mendukung sang suami.

Siang ini, Jisoo berencana untuk berkunjung ke kantor sang suami. Ia bahkan sudah sengaja memasak banyak untuk merealisasikan janji makan siang bersama dengan suaminya di kantor. Dengan berbalut pakaian semi formal, Jisoo pun siap untuk kesana.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu sudah sampai di depan lobby kantor pemerintahan. Jisoo turun dan disambut oleh salah seorang pegawai pemerintahan yang bekerja disana. Seulas senyum merekah diwajah cantiknya seiring langkah kakinya memasuki lebih dalam area kantor.

"Maaf Ibu, Bapak masih ada rapat. Apa Ibu mau menunggu didalam?" ujar salah seorang pegawai yang ada, sangat mengenali Jisoo rupanya.

"Apa rapatnya masih lama?" tanya Jisoo pada pegawai wanita itu.

"Mungkin sekitar 15 menit lagi selesai. Ibu mau menunggu didalam?" akhirnya Jisoo pun mengangguk mengiyakan pegawai itu. Dan dengan senang hati pegawai wanita itupun langsung mengantarkan Jisoo ke ruang kerja Seokmin berada.

Ruangan kerja itu cukup besar dan banyak didominasi oleh warna cokelat khas kayu-kayuan. Ia juga bisa melihat rak-rak buku serta puluhan bingkai berisi piagam penghargaan memenuhi sisi dinding di sebelah kanan, disamping almari. Ruangan itu masih tetap terlihat sama, tak berubah dari terakhir kali dirinya kesana. Mungkin 3 bulan? 5 bulan? Atau mungkin 8 bulan yang lalu? Entahlah Jisoo tidak begitu ingat. Lagipula dirinya memang jarang berkunjung kesana. Wajar sih karena ini kantor pemerintahan. Meskipun suamimu kerja disana, bukan berarti bisa seenaknya bolak balik datang kan? Gimanapun juga itu bukan kantor atau rumah pribadi yang bisa didatangi sesuka hati.

Jisoo mengecek hpnya dan melihat ada sebuah chat masuk dari suaminya yang terkirim 15 menit lalu, sepertinya saat dirinya sedang dalam perjalanan kemari saat tak sempat ia lihat. Chat itu mengatakan permintaan maaf Seokmin karena mundurnya waktu rapat dan terpaksa membuat Jisoo harus menunggunya sendirian di kantor. Sebenarnya Jisoo sendiri juga tak masalah sih dan sudah paham sekali jadi ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti ini.

Cklekk

Dan akhirnya pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Seokmin dalam balutan suit resmi dan tatanan formal yang amat kentara. Sosoknya terlihat amat berwibawa dibalik setelan suit hitam dengan dasi merah yang melingkar di leher. Berjalan sedikit cepat, merangkul mesra pinggang Jisoo dan meninggalkan satu kecupan dikening istrinya itu buat Jisoo tersenyum.

"Maaf, menunggu lama?" tanyanya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak, belum lama kok. Sudah lapar?" tanya Jisoo dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh senyum manisnya.

"Sangat lapar. Tapi rapat tadi malah jadi mundur lama. Tau sendiri kan disini berlaku sekali jam karet. Kebiasaan buruk yang malah udah dipandang terlampau biasa dan dibiarkan saja disini jadi berakar." ujar Seokmin dengan nada retoriknya. Jisoo pun hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"Aku buat nasi liwet dan iga bakar kesukaan kamu." Jisoo memberikan sepiring nasi liwet pada Seokmin dan setelahnya ia kembali menyiapkan iga bakar buatannya diatas meja kaca.

"Pasti sangat enak." ujar Seokmin penuh dengan nada memuji.

Hampir dua jam Jisoo disana, di kantor tempat Seokmin kerja dan ini udah waktunya buat dia pulang. Iya, gak baik kalo terlalu lama disana kan? Apalagi suaminya itu masih harus kerja, masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya jadi wajar kan kalo ia harus pulang?

Sepanjang jalan menuju lobby, tempat dimana supirmobilnya menunggu, sepanjang itulah Jisoo terus nyunggingin senyumnya ke arah para karyawan yang lain. Ya namanya juga Jisoo, si manis yang suka sekali senyum ke orang-orang.

"Oh jadi itu ya istrinya Pak Seokmin?" ujar seorang karyawan wanita berkacamata, setengah berbisik.

"Iya itu istrinya. Cantik ya?" balas temannya yang lain yang memakai kemeja cokelat.

"Masih keliatan muda banget. Dan iya cantik dan keliatan pintar." ini yang berambut pendek yang menjawab.

"Tau gak sih? Dia itu yang punya Yayasan Kasih Bunda yang terkenal itu." balas Joohyun yang berkemeja cokelat.

"Ah masa? Wah hebat ya gak nyangka!" puji Seulgi yang memakai kacamata.

"Pak Seokmin emang hebat ya pilih istri yang luar biasa. Udah cantik, pintar, baik hati lagi." si cantik Sejeong pun ikut memberikan pujiannya.

"Betul banget. Ah jadi iri.." ujar Joohyun sambil memeluk dokumen yang ia bawa.

"Btw anak mereka udah umur berapa? Kok jarang ke ekspos ya?" tanya Seulgi pada kedua temannya.

"Anak? Bahkan setau aku sih mereka belum punya anak." ini Joohyun yang kembali menjawab. Dia memang udah cukup lama bekerja di kantor itu dibanding temannya yang lain.

"Serius? Tapi mereka bukannya udah nikah lumayan lama ya?" nah kalo ini Sejeong yang keliatan penasaran.

"Ya mungkin adalah 7 tahun. Tapi ya gitu kayaknya belum pernah deh ada kabar istrinya hamil." Joohyun keliatan agak sedih membalasnya. Iya, selama ia bekerja ia emang gak pernah dengar kabar soal kehamilan Jisoo, istri dari Seokmin yang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Ahh sayang banget yaa.." lenguh Seulgi dan Sejeong bersamaan.

Sementara didalam mobil...

"Pak.. Tolong antarkan aku ke RS Harapan Kasih ya.." ujar Jisoo pada sang supir yang hanya membalas dengan satu anggukan kepala, menurut.

Jisoo hanya memandang dalam diam jalanan yang ia lewati. Senyum yang sejak tadi merekah di bibirnya perlahan telah menghilang, tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu kearah jalanan dan langit kelabu siang ini. Bukan tanpa alasan Jisoo berubah sendu seperti ini. Jisoo bukan orang bodoh ataupun tuli. Dia tau dan paham sekali sama apa yang diobrolkan oleh ketiga karyawan di kantor sana. Ya, Jisoo mendengar semua yang mereka obrolkan. Bukan, bukannya ia tak suka dengan mereka yang membicarakan soal dirinya. Hanya saja... Ia merasa sedih.

Omongan soal momongan itu menjadi sebuah momok kesedihan sendiri buat Jisoo selama ini. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang selalu melihat Jisoo itu orang yang selalu ceria dan berpikiran positif. Tapi semua itu hanyalah sebuah topeng yang ia kenakan. Ya, kehidupannya tak selalu sebahagia yang orang bayangkan. Ada kalanya ia murung dan mengingat betapa kurang dirinya dan tak sempurnanya dirinya bagi sang suami.

7 tahun menikah, sudah hidup bersama-sama, tapi sampai kini ia belum juga bisa memiliki keturunan. Bayangan keluarga bahagia yang selama ini ia idamkan hanya bisa menjadi angannya. Ya, semua adalah salah dirinya. Begitu yang bisa ia katakan.

Dulu, ada saat dimana ia merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia sedunia. Dimana, didalam perutnya, bersarang sosok kecil yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, penyempurna kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama sang suami. Ya itu terjadi saat 3 tahun yang lalu, saat dimana penantian dan doa keduanya terasa terpenuhi. Namun sayang, harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Janin itu hanya mampu bertahan selama beberapa bulan sebelum gugur. Sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang dialami Jisoo membuat mereka harus kehilangan sosok kecil yang sudah mereka tunggu. Dan itu adalah titik terhancur seorang Jisoo.

"Bu, kita sudah sampai." dan panggilan itu sukses menyadarkan Jisoo kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia sedikit mengerjapkan matanya, menahan airmata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya, dan ia pun segera turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan senyum cerah yang tercetak diwajahnya. Ya, begitulah Jisoo selalu menunjukkan sisi kuatnya. Dan biarkan hari ini hanya ada kabar baik yang bisa ia dapatkan saat masuk ke dalam. Ya, semoga apa yang telah ia lakukan dapat memberikan hasil yang baik yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Semoga.

TBC


	7. Gagal Arisan

Sungkwan lagi sibuk. Iya, dia lagi sibuk didapur. Rencananya, siang ini bakal ada arisan di rumahnya so, sebagai tuan rumah, dia pun sibuk nyiapin segala keperluan. Seperti ibu-ibu lainnya, dia emang bukan orang yang suka ngandelin yang namanya pembantu. Yap, dia lebih suka ngurus semuanya sendirian termasuk beberes dan masak. Kalo masalah cuci-cuci sih dia lebih milih laundry, gak ribet dan lebih cepet kering hehe ada yang instan kenapa perlu repot? Hmm

Lagipula Sungkwan kan gak sepenuhnya jadi ibu rumah tangga karena biasanya siang-siang gini, abis suami berangkat kerja dan rumah beres, dia juga pergi kerja. Maksudnya, dia dateng ke resto mie nya. Masih inget kan kalo Sungkwan ini pemilik resto mie? Nah dia setiap hari pasti akan dateng kesana dan ngontrol semua pegawainya. Tapi beda dengan hari ini. Karena ada acara arisan, dia pun nunjuk seorang kepercayaan buat ngawasin resto nya hari ini.

Masih dengan daster kuning andalannya Sungkwan heboh bolak-balik dapur. Demi nyajiin makanan buat geng arisannya, dia rela nunda waktu mandinya kali ini. Iyalah bayangin aja lagi sibuk mana sempet kepikiran buat mandi dulu. Maaf maaf aja nih.. kalo udah ngerasain jadi seorang istri, kalo liat semua belum beres itu pasti belum bisa yang namanya mandi, nyantai-nyantai cantik hufftt

"Udah mau jam 2! Astaga untung udah selesai. Ayo Kwan mandi sebelum pada dateng!" ujarnya heboh sambil bawa sepiring tahu isi ke meja makan, perbekalan terakhir yang udah selesai dia buat.

Gak sampe setengah jam, akhirnya Sungkwan selesai juga. Daster kuning itu kini sudah berganti dengan sebuah dress santai bercorak bunga-bunga warna hitam. Rambut panjangnya juga sudah ditata rapi sedemikian rupa meski ya wajahnya masih polos belum tersentuh make up. Wajarlah, make up gak bisa sesingkat itu apalagi kalo udah dibandingin nanti sama ibu-ibu yang lain. Ya meski kalo pagi mungkin sama-sama berdaster sih. Tapi kalo udah acara gini, jangan ditanya dandanan mereka bakal gimana.

Drrrttt Drrtttt

"Halo, jeng?" ujar Sungkwan mengangkat satu panggilan yang masuk ke hpnya, telpon dari salah satu geng arisannya.

'Jeng kayaknya hari ini saya gak bisa dateng arisan deh.' ujar suara dari ujung telepon. Sungkwan yang tadi ngangkat telpon sambil asik ngalis pun langsung berhenti.

"Loh kenapa, jeng?" tanya Sungkwan sambil ngeletakin kembali pensil alisnya.

'Maaf sekali ya.. Suami saya tiba-tiba pulang dan ngeboyong kita semua buat jalan-jalan. Jeng tau sendiri kan suami saya kalo pulang itu bisa 3 bulan sekali?' ujar orang itu lagi dan Sungkwan jadi temenung sendiri. Cuma ketemu suami 3 bulan sekali? Duh gak kebayang sih kalo dia kayak gitu bakal gimana.

"Ah iya gak apa jeng.. Salam juga ya buat suaminya.." balas Sungkwan dengan cerianya.

'Ah iya jeng udah baca grup? Katanya sih mau diundur arisannya jadi minggu depan. Jeng Heechul sama Jeng Jaejoong juga lagi gak bisa karena harus keluar kota ngurus bisnisnya jadi ibu-ibu lain mutusin buat diundur aja.' dan Sungkwan langsung lemes ngedengernya. Kecewa? Banget.

"Ahh begitu ya jeng.. Yasuda gak apa jeng.. Kadang kalo udah urusan sama suami atau bisnis susah sih ya buat ditinggal." bales Sungkwan setengah menyindir. Maklumlah ini udah kedua kalinya juga dia berasa dikerjai begini.

Udah diminta sediain tempat, heboh nyiapin makanan dan berujung php. Yang pertama sih dia masih santai aja karena ya namanya juga ada urusan dadakan. Dia juga paham ya. Nah kalo yang kedua ini dan lagi-lagi karena urusan dadakan lagi harus gimana? Dia emang magnae di grup arisan 'Squad Ibu-Ibu Gaul' ini tapi gak harus selalu jadi yang tertinggal gini kan? Duh untung aja nih arisannya tinggal dua kali lagi. Mungkin seselesai arisan ini dia bakal keluar dan gak mau ikutan lagi. Daripada kecewa di php mulu kayak gini?

Dan akhirnya telpon itu pun terputus. Sungkwan masih diam duduk didepan meja riasnya dengan alis cetar sebelah. Iyalah orang dia belum selesai make up eh udah dibuat jadi bad mood gini. Udah heboh-heboh, udah capek-capek, eh ujungnya kena php. Sebel Sungkwan tuh!

Satu sih yang dia sayangin. Makanan yang udah dia buatin banyak itu mau digimanain? Gak mungkin dong dibuang? Please lah ya buat makanan kan juga perlu modal tapi karena ini malah jatohnya mubajir. Duh sebel sendiri Sungkwan tuh! Mau keluar, ke resto dia udah terlanjur males, gak mood. Jadi apa yang harus dia lakuin?

"Ah bagiin makanan ke ibu-ibu sebelah aja deh. Daripada mubajir. Sekalian ngajakin ibu-ibu lain buat arisan kira-kira mau gak ya? Udah capek ati ikut geng arisan Ibu-Ibu Gaul. Nyoba aja bikin arisan sama ibu-ibu kompleks mana tau pada mau." putus Sungkwan dan abis itu mulai deh lanjutin make up nya. Iyalah dilanjut, udah keburu cetar setengah masa dibiarin aja? Huu

Sungkwan udah ngebungkusin satu persatu makanan yang tadi ia buat. Udah nyisain beberapa juga sih di rumah buat suaminya sore nanti. Nah karena masih lebih cukup banyak, dia pun langsung pergi ke rumah para tetangganya. Pertama dia ke rumah Ibu Kim, istri dari Kim Jaehwan, Sungwoon. Layaknya ibu kompleks kebanyakan, dia ini salah satu geng rumpi temennya Sungkwan. Kebetulan rumah mereka juga gak jauh-jauh banget. Hanya selang 3 rumah aja.

"Bu jeng.. Permisi.." panggil Sungkwan dari depan pagar rumah berkolam ikan itu.

"Bu jeng.. Permisi.." dan dipanggilan kedua, akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka, nampilin Sungwoon yang lagi ngegendong anaknya yang paling kecil, Jinyoung, yang masih berumur 2 tahun.

"Aduh Kwan.. Ada apa? Tumben kamu.. Ayo masuk masuk.. Tapi maaf ya rumah masih berantakan ini." ujar Sungwoon sambil mempersilakan Sungkwan masuk.

"Aduh bu jeng gak masalah loh. Oh ya ini ada sedikit bingkisan." Sungkwan nyerahin bingkisan berisi tahu isi, puding dan juga es buah buatannya.

"Aihh repot-repot banget. Dan tumben buat banyak? Ada acara ya?" tanya Sungwoon sambil ngambil air mineral gelasan buat Sungkwan. Ada tamu dateng, gak enak kan kalo gak di jamu?

"Iya tadinya mau ada arisan. Tapi gak jadi bu.. Biasalah pada sibuk." ujar Sungkwan menjelaskan. Sungwoon sendiri sih cuma senyum-senyum aja.

"Ah iya bu jeng. Kalo Kwan ajakin bu jeng buat arisan mau gak? Kwan baru ajakin ibu aja sih tapi nanti bakal ajakin yang lain juga. Biar ibu-ibu disini ada aktivitas sedikit gitu hehe" usul Sungkwan dan buat Sungwoon tampak berpikir.

"Masalah arisan sih kebetulan saya sama jeng Jisung dan jeng Baekhyun emang udah ada rencana cuma takutnya kalian-kalian yang pasangan muda ini pada gak mau. Makanya gak pernah jadi." jelas Sungwoon buat Sungkwan ngebulatin matanya.

"Aih bu jeng kok pada mikir gitu sih? Kwan sih pasti maulah! Kalo buat yang lain.. Kwan juga yakin mereka pasti mau. Tenang nanti Kwan deh ajakin sekalian nih mau ngasih ini juga hehe" balas Sungkwan semangat. Gak nyangka aja dia baru mau buat rencana arisan eh udah ada yang mau mulai duluan juga. Ya gaslah!

"Tapi karena yang lain pada kerja, mungkin arisannya ya kalo mau hari Minggu aja bu.. Biar gak terlalu ganggu. Satu kali dalam sebulan aja cukup." ujar Sungkwan mengusulkan.

"Iya sih nanti deh saya bicarakan lagi dengan yang lain. Kamu bantu ngomong ke Jihoon, Hao, Wonwoo, Jisoo juga ya Kwan.." ujar Sungwoon buat Sungkwan ngangguk semangat. Yakin banget dia pasti rencana ini bakal lanjut.

Kwan, padahal kamu belum ngomong loh ke yang lain.. Udah main yakin aja awas nanti kecewa hehehe

TBC


End file.
